From The Depth Of Rapture
by chris1901
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki fights the strongest Uchihas that the elemental Nations has but after there defeat a injured naruto who has the 10 tails sealed inside of him is teleported into the world of Rapture where he meets some important sisters and a plane crash survivor. (Warning jack will be a girl younger and eleanor is little older fem Kurama might be a harem
1. Chapter 1

**From The Depth Of Rapture**

**I dont know naruto or the bioshock series if i did I would be doing the happy dance**

16 years ago the 9 tailed fox attand with it brought destruction the villiage has never seen before and the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze sealed it into his only son and unknowely led his life into a personal hell until today.

**16 years later**

We find Naruto uzumaki fighting Madara uchiha and a former friend in Sasuke uchiha who personaly massacered the entire leaf village in one night in revenge in his family's and itachi's are barely standing and both of the uchiha are almost out of chakra.

**Naruto POV**

_Man these guys are something else they are still keeping up with me even when I have the ten tails sealed inside of me or should I say the new ten tails. _Yes When Naruto got all of the tailed beasts its mind was destroyed and all of the tailed beasts fought with each other until kurama won ought and became the new ten tails and was gladly sealed into her mate with a few new perks like she could come out in her humn form and talk with her Naruto- kun.

When naruto found out that kurama was a girl he had a nosebleed that would make his old sensei proud. She was a sight to behold to she had a hourglass figure,long red hair that reached down to her lower waist and breasts that would make even hinata jelous with kuramas size high D breasts with 10 orange red tails behind doesent make naruto the ugly one he has his own set of charms with his athletic build that stands at 6 foot 1 and his tails that when the ten tails was sealed he has gotten along with his new shaningan eyes that she put in with the blood of obito who died trying to stop madara.

She has yet to say that he is her mate because even the mighty ten ten tails can be scared of there mates reaction because if he rejected her she would be heartbroken but she vould to herself thst she would tell naruto after the to the fight naruto just used his father justu and killed his former brother with a kunia to the heart and even kurama who liked to be called kaida by naruto who was the only one who could without being squashed by one of her tails could feel the sadness that came from naruto when he saw the life fad from sasuke's now is fighting The last full blooded uchiha there is because he is only enough uchiha where he could pass on the shaningan and he could use it well.

_Well naruto you are full of surprises and I know i cant beat you but I will not go out alone. Said Madara_ He then went through a series of handsigns that even naruto had trouble seeing and then slamed his hand of the destroyed battle field said Reaper Death Style" Portel To oblivion Then Like The Reaper Death seal took Madaras life and started pulling Naruto and everything the surrounded the area into it but before it sucked him in Kaida who did not want her mate to die started doing handsigns that would use about as much chakra as shukaku had but that didint really put a dent in it then she was finished and when he was pulled into it exploded and sent naruto into his mind where he saw his old friend nhe former nine tailes.

**Kaida aka the ten tails POV**

_Okay Kaida you can do this Naruto-kun is safe man I thought me and him were goners now I have to tell him he is my mate and he can never go back to the Elemental Nations and WHAT._

_When Madara usedthat justu it passed on his eternal monkeyeso shaningan and his wood release kenkei genkei to naruto-kun I will tell that to him in the beginning of the conversation _Thought Kaiba Snaping out of her thought she sees naruto looking at her in shocked/confused expression and she went as a tomato and she relized that he heard every she said and out of sadness thinking that he will regect her and she started to cry and screaming to naruto to not leave her but while she was crying naruto went behind her and picked her up and went in the house they have thought up when making up the new seal and he set her on the couch and held her and soothed her untill she stoped crying

She said_So now you naruto-kun so what is your responce_ after she said this he just kissed her and she started to kiss back after she got over her they seperated she was so happy she jump on him and started kissing him all over his body and all he could do was laugh.

**Naruto POV**

_Okay kaiba we need to talk first is where are we and what does the mate thing mean for you and me from now on._Naruto said

She thought about it and said

**Kaiba POV**

_We are in a new universe called earth and we are outside of a lighthouse that something exploded outside of it and lookes like only one person survived a girl,also the mate thing is a mind thing that happens in foxes that gives the fox a one in a lifetime partner but the male nust take more than one partner or the female wont be able to walk for a while. _After she said that she was beet red and she started studdering then she saw that naruto was fadding away and said goobye but not before naruto said to change her panties. She cursed herself that she inhuman senses and then she started stuttering,was red,and suprisingly for the mighly godlike ten tails fainted and in heaven a dark haired hyuga sneezed and started thinking obsessive thoughts about HER naruto-kun and will hurt anybody who will take him away.

**Oustide of mind and entrance of rapture Naruto POV**

Naruto has just woken up and he sees a very beautiful brown hair girl who was swimming to the small island where he was and he helped her up he said to her _Hey beautiful were you on that plane that crashed are you hurt do you need help _he said rather fast but even that the girl blushed a beat red because he didint have his shirt on. She had more pride than to check him out but he was the most handsome man she has ever asked him his name and he said _I could ask you the same thing but my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am 16 years old. _The girl was so happy he was the same age as her and he could be friends or more she was a little lonely, she had a loving family but it felt like they were faking and she didint have many friends. She said to naruto _Hi my name is Jackie and I am 16 years old to _she smiled to him in a pretty and kind smile.

Naruto said hi and then he saw something in her chakra network that had a slight wazer that shouldent be there and in a slight talk with kaiba he fixed it without any trouble and then he and the young girl went inside the lighthouse not knowing where there journey will take them.

**And Done for today**


	2. Chapter 2

**From the depths of rapture**

**I don't own naruto or the bioshock series if I did I would be doing the happy dance**

**Naruto POV**

Naruto has just entered the lighthouse and he is surprised it would be this dirty so like any real gentleman would be picked up the girl which earned him a squeak from the girl and her complaints to not be treated like a child and carried her to a comfy looking lounge and then he heard a sort of rambling coming from a radio. _Hey kids how you doing my name is Atlas and you'd you kindly help getting my wife and kids out of there if you do this I will get you of this lighthouse k. _Said the now named Atlas, after this he talks with Jackie about it and Jackie being the one to never shy away from a fight jumps on board and they begin their decent to the former underwater utopia.

They see it is crumbling down and it looks like a bomb has been set off in some and Naruto come to a stop they see a deformed looking lady attack and kill a man and Jackie clings to naruto because she has never seen somebody die see the women jump away leaving rose petals and continue their journey to Atlas family._Hey kids would you kindly find a crowbar or something you wont survive without one_ said the ever-growing thorn in Narutos backside and with that Naruto grabbed his sealing scroll that with Kaibas help was put in his eternal shaningan world. While doing this he respectively freaked the hell out of Jackie and when he was done he was attacked with questions from her from how did you do that and if she could have one of those cool swords. He couldnt really give her a sword like those because she had no training but he wanted to get in her favor because of all people in the female race he didnt have a great footing in the beginning of those relationships be it sakura-baka or inwardly scowled when he thought of sakura because when he went to kill sasuke she begged him to spare him and he just went off on her because sasuke has killed there friends left and right and sakura being herself just punched Naruto and that relationship ended that day very quickly. He gave Jackie his old training katana that was sharp enough to kill somebody but had seals that made it so you couldnt hurt yourself,all in all a great training katana.

When he gave her the katana she started jumping up and down and jump on him saying thank you over and over what they didnt know was that Kaiba in the seal was releasing Naruto mating scent and she only had one thing to say,**You will thank me later naruto-kun because I think we just found another mate for you.** With that being said she went back inside her house and went to sleep with a mischievous smile on her face. Outside of the seal Jackie was still saying thankyou over and over then she caught a whiff of the mate scent and a small mark appeared on her shoulder like the one on Narutos and Kaibas shoulder with 10 red tails all in a perfect circle. She started kissing him and after a few seconds he started kissing back only after when the radio started getting static did they separate unwillingly. She started blushing and hold on to him like is was his life because if he left her she would be heartbroken,He is the now most important thing in her life that actually felt real to her. _Its okay I feel a lot closer to you and later I will tell you a couple of secrets and then we will see if you want to be in a relationship with me ok. _She nodded her head and wondered what kind of secrets he will tell her if he couldnt say them here but she did not ask because she trusts him.

On the way what have killed a few splincers and they heard Atlas say that there is a few bottles of plasmid around here. They found a 2 bottles of plasmids that say electricity and they took it and because she got the mate mark she only got woozy when she took it and Naruto had Kaiba that tweaked with the plasmid and made it so it was perminate power and had no drawbacks to it. They started hearing heavy footsteps and little girls giggling coming from a hallway so they hid and waited untill they saw a huge metal body walk in with a little girl. _That there is a little sister and its Big Daddy if you don't have the fire power don't try to fight it but if you win you can harvest her for ADAM_. said Atlas but Naruto could never kill children but he will save them from this place.

While in his thoughts Kaiba sensed the pheromones the big daddy was releasing and started releasing the same pheromones. Naruto used the electricity plasmid on it and then used Flying Thunder God justu and destroyed the Big Daddy,the little sister ran crying Mr Bubbles at the dead metal body then naruto pick up the little sister and they were surprised to see the little sister hug naruto._Hello little girl my name is naruto what is your name_ Naruto ask the now happy girl _My Name is Anya and I am 7 years old can i call you naruto-kun._ She then smelled the pheramones and the mate mark glowed and it made her whole body glow and it changed her to her 16-year-old body with long blond hair in a ponytail and glowing yellow eyes,she also has size C cup breasts. She then kissed naruto and that made Jackie actually growl at her. He then looked at the old Big Daddy Body and had an idea but he had to talk with Kaiba about

**Inside The Seal Kaiba POV**

She has just woke up and she has seen the Big Daddy with The little girl and she saw that the little sister might be a bit young but she had the making of being one of narutos mates and the age she can change when she inhales the pheromones to the age of Naruto and Jackie but they need to find a way to get rid of the little sister programing she has gone thru. She sees that she has reacted well to the pheromones and she already kissed Naruto-kun so her work is done,she is about to fall asleep and feel naruto about to enter the mindscape and she sighed and went to the couch to wait for him. He walks in and he says hi and starts to ask some questions. _Hey Kaiba how are you doing i just got into this place called Rapture and I wanted to know what you did to Anya and If i could use the old suit to walk around in. _He said and she says to him,_She is another one of his mates and she was aged to fit in your age frame. _He was shocked then she went to his other question saying yes but she will have to modify it and then he can use it which will be ready in about a day.

**Back To Naruto POV**

Naruto has just gotten out of his talk with Kaiba and then he sees a smaller yet deadlier looking machine coming at him and right about when he was going to be killed he used rasengan on it and destroyed it armor and its helmet he was about to finish the job when he saw what completely shock him .He saw was a crying teenage looking girl with short brown hair and blue eyes lighter than asks the girl what is wrong like an idiot when a couple seconds ago she tried to kill him but he is a weak to a girls crying. She gave him a half-hearted glare then sighed and told him because she is going to die. He was confused for a second then he realized she was talking about him and he told her he was not going to kill her. She was dumbfounded then smiled and said thank you. _Hey my name is Naruto and I am 16 years old whats yours._ She kept smiling and said,_Hello My name is Eleanor Lamb and i am 15 years old _said the now named Eleanor lamb said to naruto and she stars to blush from him because she thinks he is cute.

Eleanor Lamb POV

_Mom is finally letting me out today thank god. _Eleanor lamb is trying to get the big sister suit her mother is making her wear when she is testing her new abilities from the new injection of adam and plasmids she was has finally gotten the suit on and she is about to go out and look for her father if he is still alive. when she opens the door to leave her mother says to her to go kill a person who has come from the outside,Eleanor is reluctant to do it but if she does this her mother will let her out more so she can look for her goes around after this and very handsome guy around her age with a pretty girl and another girl who looks like a teenage little sister,this makes her even worse for doing this but she sucks up her thoughts and goes in for the kill and right about when she is about to kill him he dissapers and then she feels pain in her stomach area and her big sister armor is destroyed and her helmet goes flying in the other sees the man walk up to her and she starts to cry thinking she will finally starts to cry and closes her eyes when she doesnt feel any pain she opens her eyes to see him just looking at her with his mouth open. He then asks her why she is crying and she just glared at him and sighed. _I am going to die, _

_she tells _to only hear he is not going to kill her she is shocked for a second then smiles a true smile she hasnt given since her father has died and said thankyou.

He then tells her his name and his age and she is actually happy because he can help her find her father and she can spend time with him. _Sorry but my mother said for me to kill you I really didnt want to kill you honest but I really need help with finding my father that is an old alpha series Big Daddie from when Rapture was still popular and I need to kill my mother,Andrew Ryan and free the little sisters here would be helpful._ Said Eleanor with a pleading look and puppy dog eyes that naruto being the big softy he is couldnt the two girls heard this they were pissed at the girl that made eleanor sweat drop at their reaction until naruto told them to stop which they completely did but they did glare at her for trying to kill there Naruto-kun even Kaiba was not releasing narutos pheromones because she thinks she didn't prove herself to him and only lowered the chance of her getting the mate mark so it will be a long road untill she gets the chance to be with naruto. The pnly thing she thought she did right was that she likes naruto and she told the truth when she got caught.

**Naruto POV**

After they added their new additon to their group of one big sister one teenage little sister one not normal human and the jinjuriki of the ten tails that every girl in this group likes and the ten tails who is the origin of all chakra did they finally start to get Atlas family out of Rapture and do all the tasks that Eleanor has asked of them. They went thru Rapture and came across a little sister getting attacked by a splincer and before they could do anything about it a gunshot went off and they turned to look at a middle age women who was looking at them with a stern frown on her face that made Kaiba find herself lucky she was in the seal. Are you going to harm the little ones or are you going to save them. Before he could say anything Atlas told him he could get a lot more adam if he harvested them. _Oh Fuck off Atlas Like I said Before I will not kill children like you okay_. All that Atlas did was huph but he did stay quiet for now and then naruto went to the little sister who actually started running to him and then he released her from her little sister state. She then ran up his arm and hugged the hell out of his neck untill he turned purple and she left to go with doctor tenebaum who smiled a warm smile at him and asked if he could do that with to other little sister around Rapture. He told her that he was already planing on it and she nodded her head and left with the little sister in hand. He turned to Anya and asked her if she wanted to be saved from the little sister state, she said no because it would be useful if she stayed like this for a while. After all this they started looking for more little sisters to help and to kill Sofia lamb.

And End For Today

Hey if anybody can help me right a lemon I am completly terrible at it so send me a message and the mate mark I am talking about speeds up the body so i can produce children like what happened with anya if any questions leave a revew


End file.
